


imej kasual

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [9]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hoodiedan celana jin mungkin tidak diperbolehkan untuk pemotretan, tetapi Axel tetap punya imej kasualnya sendiri.





	imej kasual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Disuruh memilih baju kasual, Axel bertanya-tanya apa bedanya kasual yang biasa ia pakai dengan kasual yang cocok untuk pemotretan. Pasalnya, Axel yakin pilihan pakaiannya yang jatuh kepada _hoodie_ dan celana jin pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Coba pakai kaus sama sweter aja," saran Altan yang sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Akhirnya dibantu penata gaya, dipilihkanlah kaus putih dan sweter kuning untuk Axel kenakan. Tidak ketinggalan, dipakai pula celana hitam panjang dan _sneakers_ hitam oleh cowok itu.

"Aku perlu pakai kacamata juga, gak?" tanya Axel pada Altan. Kacamata yang Altan pilih kelihatan cocok dengan tema pemotretan mereka.

"Gak usah, Xel," sahut Hosea yang sedang menikmati sofa nyaman di ruang ganti. "Kamu imejnya udah bagus begitu."

Axel mengerjap. "Oh, gak usah, Kak?"

Altan menyahut, "Iya, gak usah. Udah bagus."

"Oke."


End file.
